Wet Bee
by Okibimaru
Summary: A quick clip were Soi Fon reviews her thoughts on the events of Rukia’s execution, Rated M for its sexual content warning lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A quick clip were Soi Fon reviews her thoughts on the events of Rukia's execution, Rated M for its sexual content **

The wet bee

It had been a long day for the second division captain she had been up all of the previous night just so she could finish thoughs reports her idiot of a lieutenant was supposed to have done then on top of that she had to turn up to that execution followed by a massive fight with Yourichi

"What a day" she sighed "I think I will go for a shower to cool of"

The young captain stepped into her private quarters and locked the door; it had been a recent discovery that people in the living world had developed locks and so soul society's last trip there only just found out, the females in the squads were the first to receive the locks as they kept complaining about certain guy's trying to get a good peek, Soi Fon turned the water on and fiddled with the tempeture until it was just right then she slipped of her robes and stepped in.

The water trickled down her toned body helping to clean the cuts she had received she found a clean cloth on a rack on the wall and she picked it up, the soup she used smelt of honey as she rubbed it over her arms and then her body, she closed her eyes and thought back to her fight with Yourichi, she had shown so much power and even stopped Soi Fon's best techniques

"_I am glad Yourichi Sama is back now_" she let herself smile witch was something she rarely did nowadays especially when the Royka broke in, she thought of the execution how Rukia was inches from death when Kurosaki Ichigo saved her blocking the power of the Soukyoku with just one sword as she remembered this she saw his mussels bulge as he held his giant blade on his shoulder with Rukia safely in his other arm, slowly he hand moved downwards caressing her body as she remembered how he moved, taking out three vices captains without the use of his Zangetsu, he slim long fingers found that sensitive spot as she continued to watch as Byakuya and Ichigo fought, a small whimper escaped her mouth as it skipped back to her Fight with Yourichi, fighting had always made her exited but this fight was different, the mere thought of fighting her old master made her slim yet toned frame tremble

And then there was Aizens betrayal, the danger of getting killed by another captain who she had thought was an allied was enough to arouse her senses but then when the hollow's turned up the memory of it sent Soi Fon into a spasm of uncontrollable desire, she thought about all the things she wanted, to fight an enemy strong enough to exited her the boy who saved Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, the very idea of getting him bought her to an end, she slid down the wall body trembling from the after effect her cheeks rosy and her breath was quick and small

"Kurosaki Ichigo you will be mine" she smiled at this then exited the shower, she would need her sleep for the coming few days.

**Ok there it is, there might be a second chapter I'm not quite sure yet, please read and review, thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

Wet Bee, chapter 2 Kurosaki Ichigo 

Kurosaki Ichigo sat in the hot spring inside the secret training ground were Yourichi had taken him for Bankai training, his battle with Byuakya had been long and tiring and even after Inoue's healing he still had some sore area's

"Well at least I can relax hear" he leaned against the rocks and let his head fall back onto the ground next to his water hole, his eyes closed and the image of his hollow flashed through his mind

"_Don't let your guard down king, or I'll kill ya_" he shivered ever since he first met the hollow he had heard its voice in his head

"_Go away_" he thought in a rough voice, he let his mind wonder back to his fight with Zangetsue and how he had traind- him to the stage of Bankai, the final release of his Zanpactou, the fight had lasted just under three day's but he had done it, and he saved Rukia

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" the orange haired teen turned around to see a young woman standing in front of him

"Who are you?" the girl blushed nervously then nodded

" I am Miabi Kuchumaki, a messenger from the second division, err Captain Soi Fon requests your presence in her office" Ichigo looked slightly confused

"And what would the captain of the second division want with me, I never even met her" the messenger shrugged

"I wouldn't know Kurosaki-sama, I'm just the messenger" he raised an eyebrow

"Kurosaki-sama?" the girl blushed again

"Please follow me" Ichigo quickly placed his robes back on the attached Zangetsue on his back, he followed the girl to the second division were they waited outside the main office "err Captain Soi Fon, Kurosaki Ichigo is hear"

"Let him in" Miabi opened the door and Ichigo stepped inside "Kurosaki Ichigo, I have been waiting for this all day" the orange haired teen gulped as if he thought it was his last breath, this made the captain smile "I noticed during your fight with Captain Byuakya that you have great power, you will make someone very happy one day"

"I don't see where this is going, why did you bring me hear?" he did not move from his position as Soi Fon circled him one hand on his shoulder and a knowing look on her face

"I bought you hear Kurosaki Ichigo because I am attracted to power, I love power, I love your power" she bought herself in front of his then thrusted herself forwards and her lips forcefully planted themselves on his, she kissed him with passion and lust but he quickly pulled her of

"What are you doing?" he almost shouted

"Why? Don't you like it?" her smiled broadened and she moved in again, pushing him into the wall she began the kiss again but it was more intense more force put into it, and she was surprised to see that he kissed her back.

Her small slender hand gently untied the sash around his waist then she delicately pushed away the top half of his Kimino his broad muscular body was better then she thought it would be, she watched as his hands took the white captains Hori and let it drop down her arms onto the floor, she smiled as his eyes looked both delighted and a little shocked to see the upper of her back was visible

"You like what you see? Ichigo-kun" he simply smiled and untied her sash before undoing the back of the cloth around her neck to revile her small but firm breasts they both kicked of there sandals before taking the trousers of there Kimono's of "is this your first time Ichigo-Kun?" her voice was sweet and caring, anyone else who heard it would think it was someone else the boy nodded "then I best not disappoint" she pushed him onto her bed and climbed on top, her movements were suttle and slow to start with, she wanted him to get used to it first, there was no point in breaking him on his first time, his face reflected how much he was enjoying it, Soi Fon smiled and moved his hands onto her waist she started going faster, his eyes widened and his eyes showed the pleasure he was feeling she went harder and there body's began to sweat she opened her mouth and let out a moan, her eyes began to water as she felt herself coming towards her limit, she whimpered as she felt herself reaching the end, then the final climax as they both collapsed there body's trembling and sweat rolling down there forms

"Thank you Ichigo-kun that was amazing" the young boy chuckled

"It's me who should thank you, Soi Fon" he panted she placed one hand on his shoulder and her head on his chest

"So when do you have to leave?" her fingers dotted around his shoulder he sighed

"Tomorrow morning" he looked at her and saw the pain in his eyes, "I'll come back whenever I can though, ok?" she nodded

"See you later Ichigo-Kun" he smiled

"See you later Soi-Chan"

**Ok there was chapter 2, what ya think, good, bad? Well read and review and put In your idea's on what you want to happen in chapter 3, until then, thanks for reading :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been almost two months since Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends had returned to there world and the fight against the Arrancar and Aizen had begun. Soi Fong sat in her office after seeing the away team lead by the Tenth Squads Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro; along with the other captains she had naturally wished them good luck. Something small and black broke her from her thoughts, a hell butterfly landed on one of her outstretched fingers

"Captain Soi Fong of the second division you have been called to the fourth division for your annual medical examination" sighing she got up from her desk

"I'm going out for a bit, don't mess around or make a mess" she said sternly to her food obsessed Lieutenant.

Ichigo sat in his classroom waiting for the last few hours of the day, he was still a little surprised at Rukia's appearance in the living world, not to mention everyone else's and not to mention the constant bickering he was receiving from the Vizard

"Damn them all" he muttered to himself, the bell rang and he left the classroom quite gladly

"Ichigo, is something wrong? You seemed dazed today"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Rukia" the short raven haired girl didn't believe him but kept quiet about it anyway

"Something's up with him and I'm going to find out" she said to herself after letting the orange haired teen go on ahead for a bit

"Rukia, you coming or not?"

"Yea, H-hey wait up"

Stepping into her office Soi Fong gave the captain of the fourth division a small smile

"Captain Soi Fong, please take a seat" doing so the younger of the two women sat down on one of the two cushioned chairs in front of the others desk "now you will be delighted to know that you are in perfect health, however I would also like to congratulate you" Soi Fong looked confused

"Congratulate me Captain Unohana? On what?"

"You didn't know? Captain Soi Fong, you're pregnant" all colour drained from her face and one hand went down to her stomach

"I can't be, I haven't had sex for almost two months, and I would have known if it was his" the other captain smiled gently

"The signs don't start to show until three months in, and may I ask who the father is?" at this the second division captain looked a little embaraced at this

"The father is, well he's, THE FATHER IS KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Matsomoto Rangiku sighed as the new head of the soul societies only form of media she had to decide on top stories, walking through the fourth division she hoped to get a story on a member of the eleventh division member who had tried to court Nemu in front of her father.

Then as if on cue she heard the second division shout the best news she had got all day "thanks Captain Soi Fong" she chimed happily to herself.

Two weeks after her convocation with Captain Unohana, Captain Soi Fong had decided it was about time to organise a little trip to Karakura town, after all she had a small bit of leave due to her anyway, and she had just finished the last of her paper work when her vice captain burst into the office and the female captain was surprised to see that his usual bag of food had been replaced by a magazine, to be more specific it was the soul society magazine

"Captain, it wasn't my fault, don't get mad"

"What is it now? Did you piss Captain Zaraki off again?"

"No Captain, it's this" he thrust the now open Magazine into his captains hand and she gasped at the article that was titled 'The Captain and the Ryoka' it was buy Matsomoto Rangiku, looking horror struck the young Captain read the article out loud

"Recent sources have allowed the soul society some news that will lift everyone's heart even in these dark times, Captain Soi Fong of the second division has been before his departure back to his home in the living world having a secret relationship with no other but our substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo" she didn't need to read the rest as there was a picture of Kurosaki himself and Soi Fong together, the captain had a baby in her arms, it was obviously a picture that had been edited.

"Vice Captain Matsomoto Rangiku will pay, my trip to see Ichigo will have to wait"


End file.
